I'm A Believer
by mjcorbett
Summary: A R/H songfic...pretty bad. R&R. Flames welcome!!


  
DISCLAIMER: ok well I didn't write this song and I don't own the song/harry potter. They belong  
to other people!!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have never heard the original version of this song. I have only heard it re-  
done by Smashmouth and I like how they did it!!  
  
*I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed  
Dissapointment haunted all my dreams*   
  
  
"You know the Yule Ball's coming up again?" Harry said as he and Ron walked through the halls.  
  
Of course Ron did. "Oh ya? Who're you going to ask?"  
  
"Probably Cho," Harry answered simply. Then he laughed. "Remember last year's Yule Ball?"  
  
Ron frowned. "Do I want to? I was turned down by Fleur...that had to be the most embarrasing  
thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
"Then Lavender wasn't available and you went with Padma," Harry added.  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me," Ron shuddered.  
  
  
*Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried*   
  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione called, running to catch up with them. "Did you see? I just saw the  
announcement for the Yule Ball.  
  
"We were just talking about it," Harry laughed. Ron scowled at him.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione said and began to chatter. Ron looked at her face. She was so....  
beautiful. There was no other word. Her reddish brown hair, liquid brown eyes...Ron mentally  
slapped himself for looking at Hermione. He was her friend. But she was just so perfect  
  
  
  
*I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in tryin'?  
All you get is pain.  
When I needed sunshine I got rain*  
  
  
  
(Later).......  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of classes. Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Time to start the asking-spree," Harry said with a smile  
  
"Yup," Ron agreed reluctantly. "Well....see you later."   
  
Harry and Ron split up and Ron began to look around for Lavender.   
  
"Lavender! Hey, Lavender!"  
  
Lavender whirled around. "What do *you* want?"   
  
"Um well..d'you wanna go to the ball with me?" Ron asked as casually as he could.   
  
Lavender looked surprised then burst out laughing. "Maybe in a million years, loser."   
  
Ron's face flushed. He gathered his courage and went for another attack.  
  
"Parvati--how about you?" Ron asked Parvati, who was standing looking amused on Lavender's  
left.  
  
"Not if you were the last man on earth," Parvati answered dryly, and she and Lavender   
sauntered off down the halls.  
  
Ron sighed. This just didn't seem to be his day.  
  
  
  
*Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried*  
  
  
"No luck?" Harry asked when Ron fell down, tired and discouraged, into a chair in the Gryffindor  
common room.  
  
"No luck," Ron agreed flatly.   
  
"Ouch," Harry said and looked at his watch. "I gotta get going. Quidditch practise."  
  
"See ya." Ron watched Harry leave and thought miserably of his awful luck. He had asked seven  
more girls on the way back, one who he didn't even know.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up. It was Hermione, who looked nervous but just as beautiful and perfect as ever.  
  
"Ya, Hermione?"  
  
"Um....well, d'you wanna go to the ball with me?" Hermione squeaked, looking at the floor.  
  
Just as she said that, a sun's ray shot through the window and came to a stop at Hermione's feet.  
  
*What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried*  
  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Of course."   
  
Hermione smiled. "Good."   
  
"It is."   
  
"I know," Hermione answered, turned around, and headed back up the dorm stairs. Ron sighed   
blissfully. Maybe he wasn't so unlucky after all.  
  
  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
